Stream Two
The second stream of Dungeons & DragonHat took place on Saturday, 31 August 2013, and lasted approximately one hour, 20 minutes. There was no Dungeon & DragonHat the week prior as most of the participants were attending Insomnia 49. *Episode 4 (35 minutes) on YouTube *Episode 5 (45 minutes) on YouTube Appearances are made by Simpson, Luna and Bug. Sam is referenced and can be heard sneezing. Summary Episode Four The Adventurers wake up and speak to Torvin Goldmere, learning they are 1000 miles from where they should have landed on the island. They join a hunting party in the forest to offset the cost of horses to take them to Charlescoven, a port from which they will take a boat to Lamburg. Episode Five Ana and Mira catch a half dozen voles in the forest while Ignitus talks to Torvin about the giant hawks he and Tossur saw on the cliff. Torvin says that stories circulate of their appearance often accompanying those who go crazy. The Adventurers set off on horseback to Charlescoven by way of Casterby. Events Waking up Having spent the night in Dawnlight, Ana and Ignitus awake peacefully; Leokul jerks awake with a start. Ana prepares her spells while Leokul slides into his still-dirty armour. Ignitus, seeing the blood and moss in the bathtub after Leokul used it last night, elects to forgo a bath himself, puts his armour on and wakes Tossur from his trance. They go outside to find Torvin Goldmere from last night, with moss and dried blood around the edges of Leokul's armour, which squelches slightly as he walks. Ana asks if he's going to clean the armour, pointing out that they're surrounded by ocean, but Tossur and Leokul are adamant that they're not going back to the cliff. Talking to Torvin Ignitus looks for a fancier home where he expects to find Torvin, but they actually see him directing work in an area of farmland. However, most of the townsfolk are working away on their own, so Torvin takes the time to talk to the new arrivals. Ignitus thanks him for the accommodation and says the table is definitely not damaged. The Adventurers ask Torvin about Marshall's Ghost and where they're headed. He explains that Arcanon invited new arrivals to Lamburg, 1000 miles away from Dawnlight on the other side of the island, and three weeks' travel by horse. Alternatively they could shave some days off that by spending nine days on horse travelling to Charlescoven about 270 miles away, from where they can get to Lamburg by Rellows|boat] in a further nine days. Asking about his armour, Leokul is told his best bet for buying new armour is Charlescoven, but in the meantime he can clean it using the town's well. As the Adventurers laugh at the idea of Leokul disrobing in the middle of town, Torvin quickly adds that he should remove the water from the well first. Leokul skips off to clean his armour, while Ana and Ignitus ask Torvin about the town's facilities. Talking about Dawnlight He points out the town hall, still under construction but serviceable, and the feeding hall, which is futher from being completed. He says that food supplies are a small issue, and game has been scarce, so if they catch anything in the forest they'll be paid for it. Ignitus points out that Ana and Mira would be good hunters, and back from the well Leokul cheerily states that anything they catch he'll steal from them and sell to Torvin. Torvin goes on to point out the beacon under construction on the hill, saying that it needs a lot more kindling and that the alchemist they require for it hasn't shown up in three days. Finally he says that the stables are a little way to south and are fully stocked given the carts of resources they had to bring with them to found the city. Plan of action Stepping aside to talk amongst themselves quietly, the Adventurers try to decide what to do. Ignitus thinks their best chance of finding Arcanon is to keep moving, but a slip of the tongue makes the others think he wants to fight the man, so he clarifies that he only came to the island for money and "my own reasons." Leokul says he came because he has no choice. Ana asks why they're sharing backstories now. Leokul takes Torvin aside to ask if he's heard of anyone being caked in blood, but Torvin, while admitting some weird things have happened, has heard of nothing like that. Torvin then points the Adventurers to a small camp across a field where some residents are preparing a hunt for food. At camp The Adventurers walk to the camp where they find two men and a woman, a broth being attended by the woman, and a boar roasting on a spit which Ana and Ignitus are delighted to see. Excited to see the new arrivals from last night, the hunters offer them all a bowl of the beef broth each, which they accept and eat, with Ana feeding bits of meat to Mira and Leokul throwing bits to Gull. Before taking his broth, Ignitus takes Tossur aside to ask about the giant hawk he saw at the top of the cliff. Tossur says he also saw a large bird atop the cliff, which comforts Ignitus, and they decide the next time they see Torvin they will ask about it. Tossur is annoyed to see Gull has eaten his broth, which Ana finds funny and refuses to take any responsiblity for not having alerted Tossur to it. They all go off to finding the hunting party, except Ignitus who returns to find Torvin. Hunting party They find the party of four hunters, each wearing leather armour and carrying a crossbow, who gesture at them to keep down while they wait for quarry to enter their trap, which they all do. Tossur instructs Gull not to go and investigate and Leokul hides so well the hunters don't notice him—but can smell something odd. Ana is disappointed to see this method of hunting but does not interrput, instead sending Mira up to point out where large prey might be. Once a deer has been caught in the trap, Ana apologizes to the apparent leader of the hunters for interrupting them, but the hunter is grateful for the assistance of Mira, although Ana has to correct his assumption of the bird's gender. Ana asks what small prey is nearby that she and Mira can hunt, and the hunter points her towards what he says is large clearing with tall grass and ruins that should make an excellent ground, and says he's looking forward to kebabs that evening. Ana's and Mira's hunting goes not as well as they expected, due to the density of the brush. They figure this is a very old forest, and some of the greener patches seem almost artificial, but they catch a half dozen voles that Ana presents to the hunter (whom Lying names Irwin), who is grateful for them and adds them to their haul of elk and deer. Leokul fails even to find any animals, and Tossur has had a frustrating conversation with Gullespie trying to determine what he's good at. Asking about hawks Meanwhile, Ignitus finds Torvin in the town as he's looking over plans. Torvin reports that the alchemist has finally arrived and already been sent up to the beacon. Ignitus asks about the large birds. Torvin is sure Arcanon's birds are still out delivering pamphlets as he's not seen any on Marshall's Ghost since his arrival, but does confirm that the occasional weird stories that go around (as earlier mentioned to Leokul) all seem to feature visions of the hawks. He admits that some stories involve people going crazy and that they're not truly familiar with this new land. Ignitus thanks him, then heads to the stables to wait for the others. As the sun starts to set, Ana, Leokul and Tossur return to town where they are directed to the stables by Torvin. There they meet up with Ignitus who shares his experience of the hawk with them all openly. Ana mocks Tossur's earlier failure to describe the size of a bird, so Ignitus says it was bigger than him. Leokul says it's probably one of the hawks that delivered Arcanon's pamphlets, but Ignitus reminds them the bird he saw vanished into thin air. Leokul asks Tossur if it's possible to make birds appear, and Tossur says it wouldn't surprise him. Ana recognizes the description as a roc, which may or may not be the same species as the large, pure white haks Arcanon used. As they prepare light horses for themselves, Torvin catches them to explain their route: it is five-and-a-half days on horse west to Charlescoven, with the town of Casterby halfway along that route. From Charlescoven they can take a galley to Lamburg in nine days. Memorable quotes Dungeon Master's introduction "When last our paths crossed in this meagre hall of Twitch.tv, our bumbling group of misfit adventurers arrived far from the appointed area on the mysterious island of Marshall's Ghost, and spent more time than could be considered reasonable battling the dreaded foe of a tall, sheer cliff, some even going so far as to disrobe entirely to face it. "Eventually making their way to the top, they were greeted with open arms—for the most part—by the fresh inhabitants of the nearby city of Dawnlight, where they spent the night. But of course, little runs smoothly for these unfortunate souls. "And so again I bid thee welcome to another installment in this saga of Dungeons & DragonHats." References Story, setting and characters *Torvin says Lamburg is 1000 miles away. Last stream he said it was 300 miles away. Lying was possibly confusing it with Charlescoven. *Torvin says he's heard tell that Arcanon can pop in wherever he likes on Marshall's Ghost. *Torvin says that the area is not yet well mapped by cartographers. Tossur will later be sent to Amsun to become a cartographer. *Bunce says that Gullespie did "save all our bacon". Although completely unintentional, this could seem to be the first allusion to the raven's great love of bacon. *While hunting, Ana regrets not taking the Tree Shape spell that day. *Leokul calls Ignitus 'Igneous', 'Ignus' and 'Enis'. Buncible suggests 'Ignor' and Crane suggests 'Ignorneus'. External references, pop culture *Buncible wears his SipsCo hoodie from Gametee. *Glitcher starts the stream by running his webcam through a 16-colour filter of his own creation for use with ComputerCraft. *When the Adventurers find Torvin Goldmere near farmland, Buncible says "Ooh, farming!" His character is known for his obsessive farming in VGToolbox's Tekkit LP series. *When Lying thinks Leokul has descended into the well, Crane pretends Mira has come to Ana in the manner of Lassie, saying "What's that, Mira? Liam is stuck in the well?" *DragonHat threatens to write Glitch's name is his Death Note. *When Lying accidentally says "going out and hunting people", Glitch references Soylent Green. *DragonHat puts on an Enderman head. *When Ignitus shares with Tossur that he saw a giant hawk, the phrase "What do your elven eyes see?" is used again. *DragonHat hears S Club Seven - "Bring It All Back" playing in the background, which Buncible blames on Sam. *When Glitcher rolls a high Hide, DragonHat remarks "You are a leaf!" Lying adds "See how he soars," a reference to Serenity. *Crane compares the merchant who sold Tossur Gullespie to the Magikarp salesman. *After Crane calls the stables 'the horsey place', Buncible calls it the Equestreum, after the naming convention of BunceVille in VGToolbox's Feed the Beast LP series. s2